Niou, our sensei
by darkchibi-kajimoto14
Summary: Niou and Yagyuu got jobs as teachers. Niou, of course, gets the kids into many kinds of trouble.
1. The Zoo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!

This is my first story so far...

* * *

"Good morning kids!"

"Good morning Niou-sensei!"

"Hm...where's Yagyuu?"

"Niou-kun sorry that I'm late!" Yagyuu came dashing in. "No problem..."

"Yes there is! I was late! I'm such a bad boy!"

"Whatever! So what will we be learning the kids today?"

"Uh...you mean teaching right?"

"Ah right! Today's lesson will be about Yagyuu's sexy, irresistable, hot-"

"Niou-kun! Do we have to go through this again?"

"_Sigh_...fine..."

"Ok kids today we will be going on a field trip."

"To where?"

"To the zoo."

"Ore-sama doesn't want to go to the filthy, yucky zoo!"

"Well you have to...Keigo-kun."

"Hmph! Ore-sama hates the zoo!"

"Will there be snacks!?"

"Yes Bunta-kun there will snacks."

"YES! Dibs on the biggest pack!"

"Marui-kun! Marui-kun! Look I can make bubbles with my spit!"

"Ugh! That's so disgusting! You're so...uncooliest. I can make one in the bathtub!"

"Cool teach me how to make one!"

"Alright! Alright! Kids let's get ready to go!"

"Waiting for the bus stinks!" Niou was getting impatient. "Ok then let's sing our hearts out while we're waiting for the bus!"

"Sensei how do we sing our hearts out? Do we scream until it comes out? Our do we use tweezers?"

"No Kojiroh-kun it's just-"

"Oh here comes the bus!"

"YAY! Let's go to the zoo!"

"Hurray...to the zoo..."

"Niou-kun you seem depressed..."

'_Why? Why the zoo? Why can't we just stay here and talk about Yagyuu?"_

"Well kids we're here!"

"Wow! Look Ryou! Look at that gorilla!"

"Atsushi that's Niou-senpai..."

"You calling me a gorilla!? Why you little-"

"Niou-kun! Don't attack the kids!" Yagyuu brought out a wooden thing.

"Oh no! Not the BOE!"

"What's a BOE?"

"It's-it's the Board Of Education!!"

"Cool! Does it make you smart?"

"No it hurts you badly..."

"Come on Niou-kun...let's begin the field trip."

"Now we will go in groups of two."

Yagyuu divided the group evenly. "Ewww...I'm stuck with Niou-sensei."

"Atsushi! Don't say stuff like that! You could get into trouble!"

"That's right Atsushi-kun! If you say something like that again I'll be forced to give you big time punishment!"

They went to check out some animals. Niou was complaining all the way. "Aw man this is probably one of the worst days I've ever had!"

"Don't be mad Niou-sensei. At least you have me on your side!"

"Be quiet Akaya-chan..."

"Besides what can go wrong?"

"Every calendar's days are numbered...pffft!"

"What sucks even more is that I have the kid that tells terrible puns!"

'_I bet Yagyuu didn't want this annoying brat!_'

* * *

With Yagyuu...

"Look Yagyuu-sensei! Hippos!"

"That's nice. I wonder how Niou-kun's doing..."

"Oh well...I know for sure he's a responsible guy and I can trust him 100 percent!"

* * *

With Niou...

"Ah crud! Bunta you used almost all my money!"

"But the food here is really great!"

"My money..."

"You feel stuck with your debt if you can't budge it...pfft!"

"Man! Someone needs to kick him in the head!"

"That's Bane's job..."

"Let's just go see the dumb animals..."

"Remember if one of you gets hurt then it's not my responsibilty!"

"But you're our sensei! You have to watch out for us!"

* * *

"Marui-kun are you sure it's safe to go in here?"

"Akutagawa stop whinning and help me get over this wall...besdies there might be food in here!"

"Oh ok!"

Bunta and Jiroh went into the crocdiles spot.

* * *

"Hey where'd doofus and dumbo go?"

"Who?"

"Runta and Hiroh! I mean Bunta and Jiroh!"

"They're gone?"

"Shit! I have to find them before--before Yagyuu does something to me! Maybe he'll take me off his top 5!"

"Bunta! Jiroh where are you guys!?"

"Oh...what if something else happens?"

"Niou-sensei! Atsushi is lost! Please find my brother!"

"Who cares about him."

"_Sniff_..._sniff_...pwease sensei? I don't know what I'll do if Atsushi is-is..."

"Ok! Ok! I'll find the little guy."

"Sensei look at me! I'm riding on this horsey! Wheeee!"

"AHHHHHH!! That's not a horse! That's a rhinoceros!"

The rhino was wrecking the place. Soon a lot of animals came running all over the place.

"OH NO! The kids are letting the animals out! What will Yagyuu think of me now!?"

_"Niou-kun how could you just let them do this!? You're a bad sensei!" _Niou thought of all the bad things Yagyuu could do.

"Okay...okay just calm down and relax..."

"Che. Ore-sama is bored..."

Atobe looked over to the snake place. '_Oooo...Ore-sama's gots an idea..._'

* * *

With Yagyuu...

"Alright kids. Let's go check out the elephants!"

"But the elephants are stinky though!"

"Come on Kiyosumi-kun. Just ignore the smell."

"How can I? It smells like the bathroom...when Niou-sensei uses it!"

"I know...it reeks doesn't it?"

"Uh-huh!"

* * *

With Niou...

"Shoot! This field trip is a wreck!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Niou-sensei help me!"

Niou looked to his left. He sees Akaya almost getting eaten by a lion. He threw a rock at it.

"Hey! Simba! Pick on someone your own size!"

The lion went after Niou. "Ahhhhhhh! Other than me! I'm not close to your size!"

Niou climbed onto a tree. "Hahahaha! What now? You can't reach me! You're so stupid and ugly!"

"Look at that big hairy thing around your neck! What's that for? To hide all the hickey bites I bet!"

Suddenly the lion jumped onto the tree too.

"Oh geez..."

* * *

"_Sniff_..._sniff_...Marui-kun I'm scared..."

"A-ah...we're dead either way..."

"Well at least they can't get up this tree..."

"Waaaaaaaa!!"

Jiroh started to cry. "I don't wanna die! Waaaaaaaa!! I wanna grow up and marry Atobe! And I wanna have kids with him(if it's possible)!"

"I'm too young and so not married to Atobe to die!"

"D-don't cry Akutagawa! B-big boys don't show thier baby side! _Sniff_..."

"But Marui-kun you're crying..."

"I'm not crying! There's just stuff in my eye!"

* * *

Niou finally got rid of the lion. He was all beaten up. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing. It was Yagyuu. '_Oh crap!_'

"H-hello?"

"Niou-kun! How are things going?"

"Very good. Very good. How 'bout you?"

"We're fine. Let's met up at the entrance."

"Ah! I remember I have to uh...take Jiroh-kun to the bathroom! Gotta go! See ya!"

Niou started to look for the kids. "Keigo-kun are you in here? Nope nothing but trash."

"Snakes!!"

Niou heard people running and screaming for their lives. He saw a lot of snakes coming. "Holy-!"

"Who the hell released the snakes!?"

"Niou-sensei! Help me!"

"Keigo...he released them?" He rushed to see Atobe cornered by an anaconda. "Help Niou-sensei!"

"Ok looks like a job for Niou the Great! Don't worry Keigo-kun! I'll save your rich butt!"

Niou fought the snake. He finally won the ultimate battle. "Puri..."

"Niou-sensei! Are you alright!?"

"Yeah...did you released the snakes?"

"Well I sorta did..."

"Nice one."

* * *

With Yagyuu

"Hmm...where are those guys?"

Yagyuu saw a bunch of animals running around. "Oh my-!"

"Sensei?"

"...grrrr..."

"Yagyuu-sensei?"

"NIOU-KUNNNNN!"

* * *

"Hm? Did you hear something Niou-sensei?"

"Nope!"

Atobe and Niou went around the zoo to gather up all the kids.

"Help! Somebody help!" Niou saw Choutaro running towards them. "What is it Choutaro?"

"It's Shishido-san! He needs help!"

"Where is he?"

"Right over there!"

Choutaro pointed towards the tigers. "How'd he get in there!?"

"I don't know...but please sensei save him! I don't want him to die! I wanna marry him someday!"

"Whoa! Man are you gay or what?"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you..."

"Oooooo! Niou-sensei got pwned!"

"Shut up Keigo!"

"Now to save wanna-be gangster."

"Hey! Ryoh-kun! Jump all the way over here!"

"How can I!? I'm too short for-...AHHHH!"

"What's wrong!?"

"I just called myself SHORT!"

"So!? Who are you Edward Elric!?"

"Just hang on!"

"Mew Mew Nioh Metamorphosis! Wait I don't have that kind of super power! Too much television."

"Ok tigers I'm going to teach you a big lesson on diet!"

Several minutes later...

"Thanks for saving me Niou-sensei..."

"No problem...that tiger was asking for it. Although I have more scars and bruises..."

"Let's go look for the others now."

"Oh Niou-kun's going to get it now."

* * *

"Sensei how would you know if it was Niou-sensei?"

"Can you not tell?"

"Um...no not really..."

"Who else would do this?"

"Um...another kid who is not in our class?"

"Don't get smart with me! I just have a feeling that it was a certain someday with the initials Masaharu Niou-Kun!"

"...right..."

* * *

"Well that's all of you..."

"Wait sensei! Where's my brother!?"

"Oh yeah the sushi kid..."

"It's Atsushi!"

"Whatever...now we have to meet up with the rest of the group in the front."

"B-but sensei! Atsu-"

Niou ignored him. "Sensei! Please!"

"Well I'm sure he's with Yagyuu or in the front already...or maybe he's--you know gone..."

"Sensei! _Sniff_..._sniff_...you're only making it worst!"

"Pfft! What am I supposed to do? Protect him?"

"Duh! You're a grown up!"

"Heh...yeah right...he's not my child so I don't give a fuck."

"Atsushi was right! You're a meanie!"

"Hey, hey, hey...I am a sensitive guy...I'm capable of compassion and understanding."

"Hey! Ryou!"

"Ah! Atsushi!"

"Blah, blah, blah...happy reunion...blah, blah, blah. Let's just hurry up so I can see my precious Yagyuu!"

They caught up with Yagyuu's group. Niou, of course, got his punishment.

"So how was your trip Yagyuu?"

"It went quite well...until you messed up the zoo of course."

"Oh yeah...sorry about that Yagyuu."

"_Sigh_...yeah I'm glad this day has ended...time does fly by fast..."

"Time flies like an arrow. Fruit flies like a banana...pfft!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to kick him!"

"Niou-kun! Don't do that! Do it with a metal shoe!"

"Don't worry sensei I'm on it!"

"Oof!"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it...it is my first story.

So if you enjoyed it please review.


	2. The Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Yeah I've learned that I made a mistake on the first chapter...

But this is my second one I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"It was a dark and stormy night...all seem quiet." Yagyuu was telling a scary story to the kids.

"Little Akaya was sleeping peacefully, but then he heard something from under his bed..."

"Don't look under the bed Akaya!" Shouted Akaya.

"Oh! But he did and then he saw two yellow pupils glaring at him!"

"He tried to run away! But it was too late! The monster's arm came out and grabbed him!"

"I told you not to look under the bed!"

"He fought back and the monster released his grip. For a second he thought he was safe...before he could turn around..."

"The monster grabbed Akaya again! And he ate him whole!"

"_Gasp_! In one bite!?"

"Yes! He could do that!"

"Omg! What's the name of the monster?"

"His name is Mutated Niou Monster!"

"So Niou-sensei ate me?"

"No it was a mutant monster. And you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I feel like there is something in here with us..."

"Like what?"

"Like a monster..."

"Nah! That's just Atobe..."

"Hey! Ore-sama is not a monster!"

"I'm not joking Akaya-kun! And it's coming..."

"R-really?"

"Yes and-"

"RAAAWWWRR!!" Some ugly looking thing came out and grabbed Akaya. "Yagyuu-sensei help me!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The kids were running and screaming. Yagyuu tried to calm them down.

"Hahahahaha! Looks like Yagyuu and I got you all!" Niou pulled the mask off.

"That was a good one Niou-kun...although you sorta scared me too..."

"Puri." The kids went and looked at the mask that Niou got. "Ew it's hideous..."

The day flew by just like that. The kids left and Niou asked Yagyuu if he could sleep over. Yagyuu refused at first, but then Niou begged like a little kid.

Yagyuu finally said yes.

"Niou-sensei is the monster real?"

"Of course it is!"

"_Gasp_! What if he comes after me again!?"

"Well try to do something..."

"Niou-sensei why are we in our PJs and following you?"

"We're having a sleepover at Yagyuu's house."

"Yagyuu-sensei didn't tell us about it."

"I asked him when everybody left. He said I could come. Also he told me not to bring any friends. Be they'll just get into his nerves."

"Then why're we coming with you?"

"Because I get lonely...and besides he knows you guys."

They finally arrived at Yagyuu's place. His place almost looks like a mansion, except smaller. It was neatly decorated and clean.

Of course what else did Niou expect from a gentleman. They walked up his drive way. Niou looked into the window and he could see

that the inside was neat. '_Wow this is Yagyuu's place? It looks waaaaay better than mines. He's a gentleman of course._'

"I wanna ring the doorbell!" Akaya ran straight to the door. But he couldn't reach it. "Hahahaha! Yeah right shrimp! You're too short!"

"I'm going to ring the doorbell. Since most of you are short." Niou rang the doorbell. The door opened and there stood Yagyuu. "Niou-kun! You're finally here."

"Yup, yup!"

"Hi Yagyuu-sensei!"

"Niou-kun...why have you brought them?"

"Because I got lonely while walking all the way over here...so I went back to pick some of them up."

"Who's here? Let's see there's Akaya-kun, Keigo-kun, Eiji-kun, Kojiroh-kun, Bunta-kun, of course Jiroh-kun, and Takahisa-kun."

"Hee...aren't you happy to see us Yagyuu-sensei?"

"Well of course! Come on in! Do not mess anything up!"

"Nya! The couch looks comfy!" Eiji jumped onto the couch. "Nya! It is comfy!"

"Marui-kun where are you going?"

"To Yagyuu-sensei's kitchen of course! This is the only reason why I came here!"

"I thought you said you wanted to see Yagyuu-sensei."

"Pfft! I only go to a sleepover if there is good food."

"But what if there is none? What will you do?"

"I'll leave of course."

"How can you? We're little kids...and you can't go anywhere without a grown up!"

"So? It's not like some gay rapist is going to capture me."

"So what do you guys wanna do? Watch t.v? Play games? Eat?"

"I wanna play hide-n-go seek!"

"Sheesh Akaya can't you think of other games?"

"How about hangman?"

"No thank you!"

"Um...dress up?"

"Wtf!? What are we girls?"

"Oh! I know what we can play! Nya!"

"What?"

"Telephone! Nya, nya!"

"Ooooo...sounds like fun..."

"Hmm...alright..."

"How do you play?"

"I know, I know! You go to the telephone and call random people like this!" Akaya went to the telephone and dialed a random number.

"Hello?"

"Hello lady."

"Can I help you?"

"No I'm playing telephone."

"Excuse me?" Yagyuu immediately grabbed the phone. "I'm sorry ma'am my um...little friend got the wrong number...so sorry."

He put the phone back. "Akaya-kun that's not how you play telephone."

"Nya, you never played telephone before?"

"Nope! This is the first time I've heard of it."

"Let's show him how it's done." They sat in a circle. "Oh...so everybody has to sit in a circle huh?"

"I wanna start it!"

"No Niou-kun you'll say inappropriate things. I'll start it."

Yagyuu thought for a brief moment. "Ah!" He whispered into Eiji's ear, who passed it on to Atobe, who passed it on to Kajimoto, who passed it on to

Saeki and finally to Niou. "Now Niou-kun say it out loud."

"_Sigh_...do I have to say it? It's not even about me..."

"Just say it Niou-kun."

"Fine..." Niou crossed his arms. "I like apple pie...there I said it..."

"I wanna play now!" Akaya jumped into the circle. "Ok Akaya-kun you can start it."

"Yay!"

They played until it was very late. Now the kids are all asleep. '_Hm? Akaya seems to be moving a lot..._'

"No...get...away from me...you monster..." Akaya was talking in his sleep. Niou glanced over to him.

'_Hm...I got an idea..._' Niou got out of his bed. He walked over to his bag and grabbed the monster mask. "Ohh...this is going to be good!"

Niou puts on his mask and covered his body with a cloth. He went behind the couch and began making noises.

Akaya woke up. "What was that?" Akaya stayed in his bed and held his Renji doll real tight. "Hello? Anybody there?"

"Hello?" Akaya got up and looked around. The noise seems to be coming from behind the couch. Akaya went to look and he saw the shadowy figure moving.

'_Gasp! Can it be the mutant monster!?_' It leaped and grabbed Akaya. "Ahhhhhhh! It is the monster! Waaaaaaaa! Somebody save me!"

The rest of the kids woke up and saw Akaya getting attacked. "The monster's real! Ore-sama's getting out of here!" Atobe opened the front door and left.

Saeki and Kajimoto left too. Along with Akaya. "Nya! Don't eat me! I'm just a kitty!" Eiji also ran out the door. Bunta couldn't move. He stood there frozen.

"Come on Marui-kun!" Jiroh pulled his sleeve. "Marui-kun!"

"Jiroh let's go!" Atobe came back and took him. "Atobe! What do you want!?"

"I'm here to rescue you! Your prince charming has arrived!"

"If you're prince charming then where's your horse? And shouldn't you be more beefy?"

"Aww...what the heck...ore-sama will be on his way then."

Yagyuu came out. He turned on the light. "What's going on here!?"

"Yagyuu-sensei! The monster's real!"

"Oh really?" Yagyuu grabbed the board of education. "You won't escape you terrible monster!" He started to smack the monster.

"Ouch! Ow! Stop it Yagyuu!"

"You know my name? How did you know my name!?" Yagyuu smacked harder. "Yagyuu it's me Niou!"

"Nice try monster! But Niou-kun is sleeping all the way over there! And he would never mess with the kids!"

"No seriously!" He pulled off the mask. Yagyuu stared at him. "What kind of hideous mask is that! You're waaaay uglier than the real Niou-kun!"

"Yagyuu! I'm serious!"

"Fine if you're the real Niou-kun then tell me...where are the kids?"

"They ran out the door screaming like little girls."

"Ok then. Go get them!"

"Aw man! Why do I always have to go get them?"

"You're the one who started it."

"Fine..."

Niou walked outside. '_It sure is spooky and scary out here..._'

"Hm? Is that you Akaya?"

"No..."

"Kojiroh?"

"Niou-sensei?"

"Get over here. One down and 4 more to go."

They searched everywhere. They noticed a dark forest on the farest side of the neighborhood. "Hey Kojiroh bet you five bucks you can't last in that forest for five whole minutes."

"I don't even wanna try." Suddenly they heard a scream. "Nya! I'm scared! Mommy help me!"

"That's Eiji! He's in the forest! Let's get him!" They ran into the forest hoping to find Eiji. Suddenly they heard something in the bushes. "Stay back demon! I have Kojiroh and I'm not afraid to use him!"

"Shhh! Keep it down! Ore-sama's trying to order some caviar. Uh-huh...I'll take-" Niou grabbed the phone and closed it. "Hey! That man asked if I-"

"Listen you rich kid...we are trying to save people here! Not order fish eggs!"

"I'll have you know that-"

"Shush! I think something's coming!" They all crouched and stayed still as a stone. "Nya! The monster's going to get me!"

"Eiji!"

"Hoi?" Eiji looked behind him. "Oh no now I'm seeing illusions!"

"We're not illusions! We're real!"

"Lies! You're all fake I know it!"

"Keep it up if you want me to hurt you!"

"Come on let's go!" Niou and the kids advanced farther into the forest. "Man this place is cool!"

"Nya, it's not cool it's terrifying!" Suddenly they ran into a bunch of wolves. "Whoa! Hey Eiji...do you speak their language?"

"Hoi? I'm a cat and I don't speak dog language..."

"Wait a cat? Dogs chase cats right?"

"Hoi, hoi! That's right! Oh..."

"Ahhhh! Run for it!" The gang ran as fast as they can. But they couldn't outrun them. "Looks like this is the end!"

"Ohhhh...Niou-sensei! Do something!"

"Thinking and running only makes me puke!" Suddenly a dart came out of nowhere. It was Akaya. "Hurray we're going to be saved!"

"How are we saved!? Akaya is too little to kill or scare these flesh-eating monsters!"

"Oh don't underestimate me Niou-sensei." Suddenly Akaya's eyes turned red. "You guys better leave if you don't want me to rip off your furs!"

The wolves got scared of Akaya and ran away. "I told you I can do it!"

"W-what the hell?" Niou was stunned. "Yay! Kirihara-kun did it! We're saved Niou-sensei!"

"_Sigh_...he can scare away the wolves, but he's too afraid to scare the monster away..."

"Hey Akaya if you saw the monster again...will you scare it away with your red eyes?"

"No way! I'm scared of him!"

"Anyways all that's left is Takahisa..." Suddenly they ran into Kajimoto. "Niou-sensei! The monster was at Yagyuu-sensei's house!"

"Yeah I've heard."

"Pretty scary huh?"

"Takahisa? Where'd you get that slushie?"

"Oh I ran all the way to a store and I used your credit card!"

"My what!?" Niou picked him up by the collar. "Who told you I had a credit card!?"

"Well every grown up has one right?"

"I have one and I'm not a grown up!"

"That's because you're rich and you stoled that from your mom."

"Hey...she has more in her wallet." Now that everyone is altogether again, they went back to Yagyuu's place. "Niou-kun I hope you learned your lesson."

"Oh I did. Never trust a kid with your credit card."


	3. Fundraising

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters!

* * *

"Hey there kids!"

"Hi Niou-sensei!"

"After school there will be a fundraising for the school."

"Yup. Whoever wants to help out can come after school."

"Sounds like fun! What are we gonna do sensei?"

"Well we haven't really thought about it."

"I'd say a carwash!"

"Niou-kun! We can't let the kids get wet and dirty!"

"Who cares? I think a carwash will be nice! If you know what I mean."

"Niou-kun! How can you think of disgusting things like that!"

"Anyways we have to ask the principal for his opinion." Yagyuu stepped out of the room. Later he came back.

"Well? What did he say?"

"First he refused. I don't know what convinced him. And then he said alright."

"YES! We get to wash cars! Plus get wet and dirty!"

"Che. What is a carwash? Shouldn't there be a limowash?"

"You and you're rich life! You don't know what a carwash is?"

"Cars are the little moving things on the roads right?"

"Uh-duh!"

"Well Ore-sama is certainly not going to join the carwash."

"Come on Atobe! It's going to be fun! Just think about it! Just you, me and Marui-kun!"

"Fine. Ore-sama is going to join...only because Jiroh's in it."

"Ok remember right after school! Now let's start learning about the multiplication table!"

After school...

"Okay let's see who's here! There's Akaya-kun, Renji-kun, Kiyosumi-kun, Jin-kun, Keigo-kun, Jiroh-kun, Ryoma-kun, Bunta-kun, Atsushi-kun, Ryou-kun,

Hajime-kun, Yuuta-kun,"

"My Yuuta-kun!"

"I know Hajime-kun...anyways on to see who's also here. Eiji-kun, Kuranosuke-kun, Gakuto-kun and Yuushi-kun."

"Is that all?"

"Yep. 16 kids."

"This is going to be fun, huh Akutsu?"

"Che. Why am I here?"

"Because I dragged you here."

"Nya, nya! Oh! O-chibi is here!"

"Ore-sama's bored already."

"Omg! Renji's here! Renji! Renji, Renji!"

"Akaya. Stop."

"Alrighty! Let's start!"

'_This is going to be great! Just me and Yagyuu..._'

Yagyuu decide to divide people into groups again. Again Niou was away from Yagyuu. "Noooooo! Yagyuu!"

"Che. I hate carwashes..."

"Jin-kun!"

"What now?"

"Don't use Kiyosumi-kun as a washing rag!" Sengoku was shivering as Jin puts him down. "Kiyosumi-kun are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...Akutsu was using me because he loves! Huh Akutsu?"

"Che. It's more like you got into my nerves and I wanted to shut you up for good."

"See. He's showing his love through anger." Yagyuu handed Sengoku a towel to dry off. Yagyuu started to lecture Akutsu. Who just ended up walking away.

* * *

"Hey Atobe this is fun huh?"

"Yup." Atobe was relaxing in his sun tanning chair, instead of helping the others.

"Hurry up you peasants! The cars aren't going to clean themselves! And Ore-sama's certainly not going to do it."

"Keigo! Why aren't you helping the others!?"

"Niou-sensei Ore-sama needs to relax...he's done enough work already."

"...oh ok! I thought you were laying there all day and not getting any work done. And I'm going to relax too!"

Niou and Atobe laid there for several of minutes. "Niou-kun!"

"Ah! Yagyuu!"

"What are you doing!? Get up and help the kids!"

"What about Keigo!?"

"Right now!"

"Ok, ok fine!"

"Where's a rag?" Niou didn't look at what he grabbed. Unfortunatly he grabbed a hammer from the tool box. "Here ya go!"

Niou slammed the hammer to the window. _Smash!_ "Oh crap!" Niou finally noticed the hammer. "You're not a rag!" He tossed the hammer near

the bucket with water. It knocked it over and it fell on Yuushi's head. "Oh fuck!" Niou ran to Yuushi. "Are you alright Yuushi!?"

"Yuushi!" Gakuto jumped all the way over to Yuushi. "Speak to me! Yuushi!"

"Take the bucket off his head first!" Gakuto took the bucket off Yuushi's head. And he started to shake him violently. "Yuushi!"

"Yuushi! Wake up!"

'_Aw man if Yagyuu finds out he's knocked out then he might use the BOE on me again! His greatest secret weapon!_'

"Niou-sensei he won't wake up!" Gakuto started to cry. "Wake up darn you! Wake up you tensai! If you're a tensai then you know what wake up means!"

"Don't worry Gakuto I've got an idea."

"There! He looks like he's awake!" Niou has put him down near the tree. "Now give me a marker!" He drew eyes on Yuushi's face.

"There! Now he's awake.No one will notice the difference!"

"Nice thinking Niou-sensei!"

"Come on let's get back into fixing that damaged car!"

"How're we going to fix the glass?" Niou thought for a moment. "Ah!"

"Apply glue and tape over here and there!"

"It's not even noticeable! Niou-sensei you're smart!"

"At least nothing else can go wrong!" Suddenly bird poop fell on it. "Ew...it's pretty big..."

"Hey! We just cleaned that!" More bird poop fell, but this time not on the car. "Niou-sensei! You have bird poop all over you!"

"Yeah, real nice...you better watch your--ACK!"

"Niou-sensei?" Niou fell to the floor. He sounded like he was choking. "Niou-sensei!?" Gakuto rushed to him. Niou was pointing to his mouth.

In there Gakuto could see something. "Oh gross! Niou-sensei you have bird shit in your mouth!"

"W--water..."

"Water coming right up!" Gakuto got a bucket of water and poured it on Niou. "Thanks a lot Gakuto..."

"You're welcome!"

"Now let's clean this car before the owner takes his/her money back!"

* * *

"Hey Yuushi-kun."

"Yuushi-kun...you look a little different." Yagyuu observed him carefully. "Ah! You got new glasses!"

"Well don't just sit here all day, alright? We need all the help we can get. Bye now."

* * *

"Nya? What's sensei doing now?"

"Eiji! Ryoma! Help us clean this car."

"Nya! Okay!"

"Che..."

"Nya, nya! Come on O-chibi!"

"Nya! The seat looks comfy!" Eiji went into the car. "Ah! Kikumaru-senpai!" Eiji bounced on the seat. "Hoi? It's not comfy!"

"Then why don't you just try to make it comfy?"

"Good idea Niou-sensei, nya!" Eiji started ripping and tearing the seat. "Not like that!" Niou went in and got Eiji out. "Oh crap! The owner won't like this!"

"Nya! I hate water!" Eiji climbed up to the car. "Then why're you here?"

"I have no idea."

"Aw man look at what you did Eiji! You scratched the car!"

"How'll we get rid of it?"

"I know paint!"

"Kuranosuke."

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow that bucket of paint?"

"What bucket of paint?"

"That one. Beside you."

"Oh! Well this-"

"Thanks! Oh and you're going to help us repaint this one car."

"But I-" Niou dragged Shiraishi to the car. "Niou-sensei I was-"

"No time to chat! Start painting!" They poured the paint on. "Um...Kuranosuke?"

"Hm?"

"What kind of paint is this?"

"Oh that? It's not paint. It's some type of bleach chemical. Yanagi told me to watch it for him."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

"You wouldn't listen!"

* * *

"Shiraishi I'm here for the bucket. Shiraishi?"

"Renji! Renji!"

"Akaya! Stop it! Let go of me!"

"Someday Renji...you and I will be sweethearts until the end!"

"Right..."

* * *

"Ooooo...Niou-sensei's going to get into a lot of trouble!"

"Oh great what do you want Atsushi?"

"Nothing. I just came here to see what's happening. And it looks like you're in a sticky situation."

"Atsushi! Niou-sensei could get us into trouble!"

"Yeah I know."

"I'm going to punch the dumb out of you!" Niou tried to punch Atsushi. "Ah!" Atsushi dodged it on time.

Niou hit the car instead. "Look at what you did!"

"Hey you did it."

"Well you had to duck! You ducker!"

* * *

"Hajime-kun have you seen the others?"

"Nope! I'm just here with my Yuuta-kun..." Mizuki couldn't even take his eyes of Yuuta.

"Mizuki-san...can you at least help me a little?"

"Sure..._sigh_...Yuuta-kun..."

"Mizuki-san keep your eyes on the car."

"Oh fine!"

* * *

"This car's a wreck...and Eiji get down from there!"

"But there's water! Lots and lots of water! Nya!"

"Just get down!"

"Niou-sensei I picked up all of the torn pieces of the seat."

"Good job Ryoma! Oh look you left a piece..." Niou went inside and got the remaining piece. "There I got it!"

Suddenly the car started moving. "Uh...Niou-sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"The car...it's moving..."

"Holy crap! What did you guys do!?"

"We didn't do anything! Maybe you hit something in there!"

"Nya! Help me! Niou-sensei!"

"Eiji! Eiji jump off!" The car just kept on going. Until it suddenly hit a something. "Eiji! Are you alright!?"

"Nya! It was scary!"

"Wow this car is really messed up..." The owner finally came.

"My car!"

"Uh! Sorry about your ride ma'am! We'll get it fixed! I promise!"

"You, sir are the worst car washer ever! I want my money back!"

"Sorry, but you already paid for it."

"Just give me my money!"

"Hey lady I already told you! You paid-" Niou got slapped pretty hard. "H-here you go..." She took the money from Niou's hand.

She got into her wrecked car and drove off. "Oh well who needs her anyways?"

"Niou-kun! What happened?" Niou explained everything to Yagyuu. "I see. Niou-kun I'm disappointed in you."

"Hey that lady should be happy for what we did!"

"She seemed pretty angry..."

"At least we got her car clean!"

"True...we managed to make a lot of money. So we'll decide on what to spend it on."

"A hot tub!"

"No Niou-kun! Something for the school like new books or uniforms or something."

"Man you always think of the school first don't you?"

"Ah! I know what to spend it on! We need more sports equipment!"

"Hey that'll be great! If we have new dodgeballs I can hit Atsushi with it!"

"Niou-kun you're not going to be hitting any of the kids!"

"Aw man!"


	4. Opposite Day

This is my fourth chapter. I didn't know it would get this far.

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of these characters!

* * *

"Niou-kun! Niou-kun!" Yagyuu was running down the hall to get to the classroom. "Niou-kun!"

"What Yagyuu?" Yagyuu tried to catch his breath. "Niou-kun do you know what today is?"

"Um...Yagyuu loves Niou day?"

"NO!" Yagyuu pushed the calendar into Niou's face. "It's Opposite Day!"

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong with Opposite Day Yagyuu-sensei?"

"It's a tradition that me and Niou-kun has every year!"

"If you guys hate it then why is it a tradition?"

"I don't know."

"Since it's here everybody has to act opposite for a day."

"I thought it was a tradition that only you and Niou-sensei do."

"Well that's true, but I want you guys to suffer like us!"

"Oh..."

"Alrighty let's begin Opposite Day!"

"Niou! I love you!"

"Yagyuu-kun! That is so childish!"

"Aw man! Why can't you love me for once?" The kids were staring in shock. "Niou-sensei rejected Yagyuu-sensei?"

"Duh! It's opposite day! They're acting like each other."

"I'm opposite see!"

"Akaya wearing your underwear inside out is not opposite."

"Exactly!"

* * *

"I'm so unlucky...how about you Akutsu?"

"Che. I don't care about it."

"Jin-kun! You better act opposite otherwise you'll get the...Reverse Curse!"

"Reverse Curse? What kind of dumb name is that?"

"Oh it's a bad thing to get. If you don't act opposite on opposite day--actually for the whole day...you'll catch it! It makes you act the opposite for the rest of your life!"

"Is that what happened to you Niou-sensei?"

"Yes...I mean no!"

"_Gasp_! I gotta act opposite now!"

"Niou-sensei is the curse real?"

"No I just wanted him to cooperate."

"Oh..."

"Syusuke why aren't you acting opposite?"

"Yagyuu-sensei I just can't seem to act opposite..."

"You're a tensai right? So act untensai-ish."

"Oh ok...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Syusuke stood there drooling like an idiot. "That's better. Now to go beat up Atsushi!"

* * *

"Look at me! I'm opposite!" Jin was cheery and playful. "Oof!"

"I'm sorry Akutsu! I didn't mean to hit you with the ball!" Sengoku ran all the way to Jin. "Sengoku...? Grrrrr...I mean it's alright accidents happen."

"Akutsu's not inflicting pain!? What has the world come to!? Oh it's opposite day of course! He'll show his love tomorrow! Lucky!--oh! I mean unlucky..."

* * *

"Arf! Arf! Look I'm a doggy!" Eiji was jumping around and trying to dig everywhere. "Heh...he's retarded. Akaya went to Renji.

"Hey Renji! Where's your data?"

"Well I don't need my data book. Sadaharu and I has stopped taking data!"

"R-Renji...not taking data!? What is it today? Opposite day or something?"

"Akaya you gotta stop acting like yourself."

"But that means I have to hate you!"

"Yeah so?"

"Renji is right. You have to act un-Kirihara-ish...or else a curse will be upon you!" Inui told Akaya about the curse. "What? You're lying!"

"My data--I mean I heard Niou-sensei talk about it."

"Oh no! I have to hate Renji! Nooooooo!"

"I...h-h-hate you...Renji!" Akaya felt like he was going to explode. "Nice job Sadaharu! I mean that was poorly done Sadaharu!"

"Thanks Renji. I mean thanks for nothing Renji!"

* * *

"Genichiro! Act opposite!" Sanada glared at Yagyuu. Yagyuu told him all about the curse, but Sanada ignored him. "You know I can do something terrible to you..."

"Like what?"

"Tie you up with Davide tomorrow! And you'll be listening to his bad puns!"

"Ah! Look I'm opposite!" Sanada smiled widely. Renji came by and got freaked out by Sanada's big smile. "Genichiro! You look wrong smiling like that!"

"Hey it's opposite day!"

"What's wrong with you Sanada-san? Did Renji give you sugar again?"

"I didn't give Genichiro any sugar! Besides I would never give him any sugar again because of his scary hyper face."

"No Akaya it's opposite day."

"Oh yeah. I hate you Renji!"

"When a clock is hungry it goes back four seconds...pfft!"

"Bane-san!" Davide kicks Bane in the head. "That's what you get for telling a bad pun!"

* * *

"I'm poor and so hungry. I wish I was rich."

"On opposite day you're not! Marui-kun! You want some cake?"

"No thanks. I'm full and I'm not hungry!" It hurts Bunta just to something like that. "Marui-kun is doing a good job of acting opposite!"

"Hmmm...Jackal you need to be opposite of bald. I know I have a fast hair grower!" Yagyuu went into the closet and came out with a bottle of fast hair growing liquid.

He poured it on Jackal's head. And poof! Jackal has hair. "Now to cut some of it! Perfect!"

"Um...thanks sensei."

"I feel so happy being opposite! La, la, la, la..." Shinji was dancing and singing in the middle of the classroom. "Shinji-kun is doing fine."

Everybody was acting opposite. Bane was telling bad puns and Davide is kicking him, Niou acting like the gentleman,

Yagyuu acting dirty and perverted, Sengoku acting unlucky, Jin acting nice(which is creepy), Eiji being a dog, Syusuke being a doofus, Sanada smiling and freely

expressing himself, Renji and Inui not taking data or doing anything with data, Bunta not hungry all the time, Atobe being poor, Jiroh not being sleepy(well I never make Jiroh sleepy because he's always with Bunta and yeah), Jackal having hair(which is not acting...I think), Shinji not mumbling to himself, and Akaya acting un-Akaya-ish. The principle walked by and thought that they were

all crazy. "Wow...what did they have this morning?"

* * *

The bell rang. It's time to head home.

"Wow...school's over already?" Niou let the kids out. "Remember act opposite for the rest of the day!"

"I know I will!"

"Yeah me too!" The kids got onto the buses and left. Niou and Yagyuu waved goodbye to them. "I don't think I can trust them Niou."

"Really? Well I do."

"I'm going to make sure they're acting opposite for the rest of the day."

"How're you going to do that? Spy on them?"

"Exactly!"

"Yagyuu-kun why don't you just go home and work on your stuff. I'll spy on them."

"Pfft! I wanna spy on them! Hey I have a great idea! We both can spy on them!"

"Shh! I'm thinking...hey I've got it! We both can spy on them!"

"Great thinking! Let's go!" Niou and Yagyuu decided to go separate ways. "You go spy on Davide, Bane, Sengoku, Atobe, Jiroh, Bunta and Jackal!"

"Okay and then you go get the rest! Wait why do I get Davide?"

"Who cares! Just go already!"

* * *

"Alright, alright." Niou went to spy on Akaya first. "He's not doing anything."

"Niou-sensei is that you?"

"Uh no I'm somebody that you don't know!"

"_Gasp_! Are you a stalker!?"

"Uh..."

"AHHH! Stalker! Mommy! Mommy! A stalker is here to rape me!" Akaya ran away yelling. "Uh-oh! I better get out of here!" Niou left as fast as he can.

"Akaya slow down!!"

"But mommy I'm going to show you what the rapist looks like!" Akaya came into the room and saw that no one was here. "He's gone."

"You made me ran all the way here for nothing?"

"But mommy he was here! He had the ugliest face ever!"

'_That was close..._'

"I wonder how Yagyuu-kun is doing."

* * *

Yagyuu was at Sengoku's house. "He seems to be doing fine. He's actually acting opposite."

"I'm so unlucky today..._sigh_...wow being opposite sure is hard."

"Well two down and five more remains!"

"Next stop Atobe's place...I bet it's hard to get in there. Since it's a mansion guarded by people."

* * *

Niou went to Eiji's place next. "He's still acting like a dog."

"Woof! Arf! _Sniff_...I smell something! Arf!" Eiji went to the opened window. "Niou-sensei is thay you? Arf!"

"Ah...no! I'm your next door neighbor!"

"Really? My next door neighbor is a lady."

"I'm her ah...husband."

"She's old and a widow."

"...shit!"

"Oh I give up!"

"Niou-sensei it is you!"

"Yeah...me and Yagyuu-kun decided to spy on you guys. Because we thought you guys wouldn't act opposite anymore."

"Oh..." Niou went to catch up with Yagyuu. "So Niou how'd it go? I got every single one of them."

"Let's just give up..."

"But what about the others?"

"Who cares! They'll act normal by tomorrow..." Niou and Yagyuu said good-bye to each other and went home.

'_Yagyuu-kun didn't get caught while spying on them...why is it always me? Even though I'm not acting like myself today I still get the bad luck._'


	5. Fun with Art

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters.

* * *

"Niou-kun," Yagyuu said as he walked towards him. "I think we should let the kids have free time today. Since today is Friday."

"Hmm...alright. But what are we going to do?"

"How about art?" Yagyuu pulled out some art supplies. "Yeah these will do."

The kids arrived and got seated. "Good morning class." Yagyuu said as he was taking attendence

"Good morning Yagyuu-sensei and Niou-sensei!"

"Alrighty shrimps! Today is Friday. So we'll be having free time and doing art." Niou said as he brought the supplies out. "Let's get started!"

Niou and Yagyuu handed out the supplies.

"Niou-sensei!"

"What now Akaya?" Akaya tugged at his sleeve. "Look at what I drew!" Akaya showed his painting/drawing to Niou. "Pretty neat huh?"

"What is that?" Niou questioned as he examine carefully.

"It's a picture of Renji!" Akaya said cheerfully. "Now I wanna go show this to Renji!"

"You do that." said Niou.

* * *

"Ore-sama's sad that Jiroh's not here!" Atobe started throwing paint randomly on his canvas. "Stupid Jiroh why aren't you here!?"

"Maybe it's because he's sick." Bunta said as he was eating. "Hey what're you eating Marui?" Atobe asked as he looked at the thing Bunta was eating.

"I'm eating scented markers. They don't even taste the way they smell!"

"Bunta-kun! Don't eat the markers!" Yagyuu grabbed the markers away from Bunta. "Yagyuu-sensei! I'm starving!" Bunta tried to reach for the markers, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Bunta-kun but you can't eat these. They're bad for your body." Yagyuu put the markers in his drawer. Bunta looked for something new to eat. "Aha! Frosting!"

Bunta went to grab the glue.

* * *

"Alrighty kids! I wanna show you all my drawing!" Niou said as he brought up his art in front of the class. "Oh boy..." Yagyuu knew it was something disgusting.

Niou pulled off the sheets. "Ta-da!"

"What is that Niou-sensei?" Akaya asked. "I'm glad you asked! It's Yagyuu's-" Yagyuu reacted quickly as soon as he saw the drawing. "Niou-kun! That's disgusting!"

"Cover it now!" Yagyuu covered Niou's disgusting drawing. "If you want any of that it'll not be in this room! Go to Sex Ed. if you want to talk about these things!"

"Yagyuu-sensei? Is your--you-know-what that small?" Akaya asked curiously. "Akaya-kun why don't you go back and draw Renji-kun?"

"Okay!" Akaya ran back to his seat and started drawing more Renji pictures. Niou tried to sneak away. "Niou-kun! Stay right where you are! I'll let you meet your punishment."

Niou gulped. Yagyuu came out with a ruler. "Hey what happened to the boe?" Niou asked. "Well I sorta left it at home." Niou meet his punishment. His painful punishment.

"Bunta-kun what're you eating now!?" Yagyuu looked at what he's eating.

"Frosting!" Bunta held up the glue bottle. "It gets kinda sticky when you put it in your mouth, but it taste really good!" Yagyuu got wet paper towels and washed off Bunta's face.

When he was done he took the bottle of glue away from Bunta. "Yagyuu-sensei! I'm still starving!"

"Bunta-kun...you'll have to wait until snack time..."

"Alright..." Bunta went to sit down. "_Sigh_..."

"Well this sucks I can't even express my feelings through art." Niou sat there bored not knowing what to do. Suddenly he felt paint on his back. "What the-!?"

He felt his back. It was cold and wet because of the paint. He looked around the room to see who did it. "Atsushi!" He walked right up to Atsushi. "Hi Niou-sensei...do you need something?"

"Yeah I do. And it's this!" Niou grabbed a bucket of fresh paint and poured it on Atsushi. "_Gasp_! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Atsushi started crying. "Atsushi!" Ryou tried to help his brother clean up.

Atsushi stopped crying really fast and grabbed a bucket of paint. He tried to splash Niou with it, but missed and got Saeki. "Wah!" Saeki looked at himself. "I'm covered in paint!"

"Oops..." Atsushi went under the desk. Saeki got two buckets of paint and went grabbed Atsushi out from under. Saeki suddenly poured both into his pants. "AHHHH! It's cold!"

Atsushi saw a bowl of glitter. He got it and threw it all on Saeki's face. "You!" Saeki started throwing paint everywhere. It got almost everyone. "Art fight!" Everyone was all against each other.

"Kids! Kids! Stop this mess this instant!" Yagyuu tried to stop them. "Everyone get back to your seats!" They wouldn't listen. "HEY!!" Yagyuu screamed at the top of his lungs.

They all stopped. "EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR SEATS NOW!" Every single one of them went back to their seats. None of them said a word to each other.

"I'm very disappointed in you kids! I have had enough of this nonsense!" They have never seen Yagyuu like this before. "Now I want all of you to-" Yagyuu was hit by a ball of paint.

"Come now Yagyuu it wasn't their fault. It was Atsushi's fault."

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Atsushi shouted.

"Niou-kun put that ball of paint down!" Yagyuu yelled.

"Oh mean this? Ok." Niou threw it at Yagyuu. "Oh it's on now Niou-kun..." Yagyuu grabbed a bucket of paint and poured it on Niou.

"Yagyuu how could you?" Niou got another ball of paint and threw it in Yagyuu's direction, but missed and got Atobe. "Gah! Ore-sama's got paint on himself!"

"You want war? Well you got war." Yagyuu said as he went and flipped over a desk to use as a fort. Niou did the same. Suddenly paint was flying everywhere.

The kids sat there watching. "You kids will be on my side right?" Niou asked. "Umm...sure." Akaya replied and went to join Niou. "Ore-sama won't join you! You hit me with a ball of paint!"

"Oh fine then go to Yagyuu's side." Niou tossed Atobe like a weapon of some sort. "Ahhhhh!" Atobe crashed into Yagyuu's side.

"Keigo-kun! What're you doing here?" Yagyuu asked while helping him get up.

"Ore-sama's here to help..."

"Alright...but don't do anything dangerous ok?" Yagyuu got out a mini catapult. "This should work." Niou threw Atsushi to Yagyuu's side. '_Oh great another one..._'

"Yagyuu-sensei...Niou-sensei used me for a weapon." Atsushi rubbed his head. "Are you hurt Atsushi-kun?" Yagyuu looked for and broken bones or bruises.

"I'm fine sensei."

"Okay...you can help me defeat Niou-kun!"

"Atsushi! Atsushi!" Ryou came running to Yagyuu's side. "Ryou-kun you want to join too?"

"I guess." Ryou held onto Atsushi.

"You want to be with Atsushi-kun all the time don't you?" Yagyuu asked.

"Brothers stick together that's why!"

* * *

"Alright Akaya go out there and put on the charm! It'll distract Yagyuu and I'll end this war for good!" Niou pushed Akaya out to the middle of the battle. Akaya did the puppy face.

"Shoot! Niou-kun's got Akaya-kun on his side! And Akaya-kun's charm always distracts me!"

"Here sensei I'll handle it." Renji stood up and walked out. "What a brave kid..." Yagyuu peeked to see what's happening.

"Hey Akaya." Renji stood in front of him. Akaya got distracted. "Renji! Renji! It's you! Why are you on Yagyuu-sensei's side?"

"I don't know. But do you know why I'm here?" Renji asked. "You came here to see me huh?" Akaya jumped in joy. "No I came here to do this!"

Suddenly Renji pulled out a bottle of paint and squirted Akaya with it. "Ah! I'm hit!" Akaya fell to the ground.

"Akaya!" Niou screamed out his name.

"Renji how could you?" Akaya said in his weak voice. "I thought you love me."

"Akaya how many times do I have to tell you? We are not together." Renji left Akaya there. Before Renji could go behind the fort he was hit by paint. "Gah! I'm hit!"

Renji fell to the floor. "Renji-kun!" Yagyuu grabbed Renji's body while dodging the paint that's being thrown. "Renji-kun speak to me!"

"Yagyuu-sensei...defeat...Niou-sen..." He got quiet. "Nooooooooooo!" Yagyuu put him down slowly. The war went on. Paint was flying like crazy.

"Niou-sensei! I caught a prisoner!" Saeki showed Niou the person he caught. "Ew...it's Atsushi. Good work Kojiroh! Lock him up!"

"Yes sensei!" Saeki went to lock up Atsushi. "I'm sorry Atsushi, but you're our prisoner now."

"Saeki how could you work for Niou-sensei?"

"Well because I like Niou-sensei...and because I was close to his fort and he chose me." Saeki locked Atsushi in the closet.

"Bunta do you mind being the bait?" Niou asked Bunta as he was eating more glue. "Hm? Bait?"

"Yeah bait. I need you to distract them." Niou puts Bunta in the middle of the battle. "Do something!"

Bunta just sat there and ate. "He's such an idoit! Bunta! Look out!" Bunta looked at what Niou was talking about. Right beside him he saw Hiyoshi.

"Gekokujou!" Hiyoshi pulled out a paintball gun. He shoots Bunta rapidly. "Ow! I'm hit!" Bunta fell back and pretend that he's dead.

"Nice work Wakashi-kun!" Yagyuu gave him a tumbs up.

"Noooooo! Bunta! Oh well he was just bait." Niou has decided to make a paint bomb.

"Hm...Niou-kun seems to have stopped the paint throwing. I think we've won." Suddenly they see Niou bring out a huge ball of paint.

"You see this Yagyuu? I called it the Paint Bomb of Doom!" Niou was getting it ready. Yagyuu couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Niou-kun you're planning on ending this war for good?" Yagyuu asked.

"Yup! And you can't stop me from launching this!"

"3, 2, 1..." Niou was counting down to launch the bomb. "Launch!" Niou shot the paint from a cannon. The huge thing went up in the air. Yagyuu looked up and saw it coming down.

"Run kids!" Yagyuu pushed them away from the fort. _KAABOOOOOOOOM_! The bomb blew off half the class. "Niou-kun! If we hadn't dodge that we would've been killed!"

Yagyuu was very furious. He wasn't mad at the half blown class, he was mad at how Niou developed a bomb to kill the kids. "But Yagyuu...I didn't mean to do it."

"Well you have after school detention! And for your punishment you're going to clean up the room!" Yagyuu said as he glared at him.

"But Yagyuu! The kids were involved too!" He pointed to the kids.

"They'll have after school detention too! Since they helped you developed the bomb!"

"Aw man!" They all groaned.

"Yagyuu-sensei! It's not fair! I have to get home before my mom gets mad at me!" Akaya whinned.

"Akaya, you and Bunta fainted in the battle and you guys didn't help Niou-kun develop the bomb. So you're free to go."

"Yagyuu-sensei what if we fought on your side?" Renji asked.

"Then you're free to go."

"Atsushi! Yagyuu-sensei where's Atsushi?" Ryou went around to look for him.

"He's in the closet. I'll get him." Niou went to the closet and opened it. It was empty. "What? He escaped. Since when?"

"Take this!" Atsushi pushed Niou into the closet. "What now Niou-sensei!?" Before Niou could come out Atsushi locked it pretty good.

"Ahhhhhh! Yagyuu help me! I'm scared of the closet!" Niou banged on the door hard.

"Nice work Atsushi-kun!" Yagyuu gave him a high five.


	6. Party at Niou's House

Yeah so this is my sixth chapter for this story.

I'm actually working on another story though, but then I remembered about this story. So the other one has to wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

It was finally the weekends. Niou decided to have a party at his house. He called Yagyuu and asked if he wanted to come.

"Hey Yagyuu. You wanna come over to my house? I'm going to have a little party." Niou asked hoping that Yagyuu would come.

"Nothing thanks Niou-kun. I'm kind of busy today." Yagyuu replied. Yagyuu hung up right away.

"Rats! Man I'm going to be lonely...I know I'll invite some of the kids!" Niou went to invite some of the kids.

"Niou-sensei why are we going to your house?" Akaya asked while trying to catch up with the group.

"Because I'm going to throw a random party." They finally arrived at Niou's place. "Wow...this place is amazing!" Kajimoto said running all over the place.

"Takahisa! Be careful you could slip anytime!" Niou watched as Kajimoto ran all over the place. "Too bad Yagyuu's not here."

"Niou-sensei...how many licks does it take to get to the center of the tootsie pop?" Akaya asked randomly.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Niou stared at Akaya confusingly.

"I dunno...it just popped up into my head that's all."

"For me to get to Yagyuu's center of the tootsie pop is one or two at least."

"Wow how do you get to it in one lick!?" Akaya asked eagerly.

Niou told Akaya how he did it. "Oh so you have to go to the center and lick it...?" Akaya got confused.

"Enough with that! Let's go shopping for the party supplies." They went out to pick up some party supplies.

"Omg! Look at that! A pony costume! I can make Atsushi wear this! Then we can play pin the tail on Atsushi! Oh wait he's not here...I know let's use it on Ryoma!"

"Eh? Niou-sensei...why me?" Ryoma got a little scared. Niou ignored Ryoma and bought the pony costume.

"Hey where's Wakashi?" Niou looked around looking for Hiyoshi.

"Gekokujou!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Screamed some random person.

"Wakashi!" Niou ran in the direction where the scream came from.

"Sssss...give me the god damn cake! Gekokujou!" Hiyoshi was threatening a lady at the bakery with a paintball gun.

"Wakashi you're in big trouble mister!" Niou grabbed his hand and apologized to the lady. Hiyoshi was thinking of running away again, but this time he was tied up

to Niou real good. "Che...gekokujou..."

"Did we get everything on the list?" Niou looked at all the items. Each one of them checked. "Alrighty! Now to get back to my place and get everything ready!"

Niou and kids got to the house and started preparing for the party. An hour has passed and they're still working. '_This is taking a long time_...' Niou looked at the clock.

It was almost noon. "_Sigh_...it's really boring preparing for the party. Why can't they invent a prepared-party-in-a-can?"

Two more hours has passed. They were finally done. "This is great! I'll call my friends!" Niou got his phone and then he remembered he only has Yagyuu on his phone.

"I forgot I have no friends...only Yagyuu. So we prepared this for nothing!?"

"Don't worry Niou-sensei we're your friends." Akaya said. Niou looked at him and the rest of the kids. Kajimoto, Akaya, Sengoku, Ryoma, Kamio, Tezuka, Bunta, and Hiyoshi looked at him back and they smiled. "Whatever. At least I won't be lonely."

"Well Niou-sensei...we can start the party anytime you like. But I have to get home by five." Tezuka looked at his watch. "It's already three. So we have to start right now."

"Kunimitsu you said I could start the party anytime. And now you say we have to start now?"

"I do have to go home at five...my mom would get mad at me if I was late. If I'm late and my mother gets mad at me I'll say that it's your fault." Tezuka said crossing his arms.

"Well we sure wouldn't want that, right? Niou patted Tezuka on the head. "Let's start right now. Ryoma get into this pony costume!"

"But sensei..." Niou threw the costume at Ryoma. "I don't wanna wear it. Why can't you wear it?"

"Because I'm too big for it...plus it's not my kind of color." Niou forced Ryoma to wear it. "Alright now go stand over there." He pointed to the corner.

"Che." Ryoma walked all the way to the corner and stood there with his arms crossed.

"Oh! Echizen-kun is the pony!?" Sengoku said as he passed by. "Hey you wouldn't mind if I pin the tail on you right?"

Ryoma just looked away with tears in his eyes. "Aw don't be sad...I was just kidding." Sengoku patted the small boy on the head.

"Niou-sensei what're you playing?" Kajimoto asked as he sat down next to Niou. Niou looked at Kajimoto.

"I'm playing Prince of Tennis: Form the Strongest Team." Niou looked back at the television.

"Cool! Look it's you Niou-sensei! And there's Yagyuu-sensei! Oh and there goes Kirihara! If Kirihara's in there then I should be in there. Am I in there!?" Kajimoto asked excitedly.

"Actually you're not in the game."

"What!? That's messed up! I should be! Look at that! They have everyone else except me!" Kajimoto pointed to the television.

"They don't have Shiraishi either." Niou said as he turned his head to Kajimoto.

"Well all the people that's in there are lucky." Kajimoto looked down at the floor.

"Ah...well don't be sad. Let's go get something to eat." Niou walked with Kajimoto to the kitchen.

"I love this song!" Kamio went to turn up the volume. Akaya covered his ears and went to turn the volume down. "Hey! I love that song! Turn it back up Kirihara!"

"No! It's too loud!" Akaya shouted back. "People will get deaf if you turn it too loud!!" Akaya turned to walk away. Kamio went to turn it up again.

"Kamio!" Akaya shouted. "Turn it down!"

"No! Why don't you make me!?" They started arguing. Tezuka went and turn the music down. "Why don't you both shut the hell up!? You're louder than the music itself!"

The three of them argued away. "Ah...there's a fight." Bunta went to see what's happening. "It's not a fight it's some stupid argument."

Niou and Kajimoto came out of the kitchen to see that Kamio, Akaya and Tezuka was arguing. Niou went towards them. "What's going on here!?"

"Niou-sensei!" They all shouted. And they started telling him about their problems all at once.

"Alright! Alright! You guys will tell me what happened one at a time!"

"Well you see my favorite music was on and I want to turn up the volume, but everytime I do Kirihara would turn it down." Kamio told Niou his story.

"I see...Akaya tell me your story." Niou looked at Akaya. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury...I-" Akaya started.

"We're not in court!" Niou reminded him.

"Oh that's right. Well sensei the music was way too loud. And if we're exposed to the high volume we can break our eardrums and be deaf. Am I correct?" Akaya said as he looked up at Niou.

"Well he's got a point there. Kunimitsu tell me your side of the story."

"Very well then. These two started to argue over the stupid volume of the music and it was getting in my nerves...so I lowered down the music and I told them to both shut up because they were starting to give me a headache."

"Oh! Oh! It's my turn to tell the story!" Bunta raised his hand.

"Bunta you're not part of this argument." Niou said. "Guys let's keep the volume at medium and continue the party okay?" Niou went to turn the volume to the medium level.

"Now who wants some barbeque?" Niou asked happily.

"I want some!" Bunta shouted.

"I think I'll have some too." Kamio said as he looked at Akaya.

"Me too sensei..." Akaya said as he looked away from Kamio.

"I guess I'll make some for everyone." Niou opened the back door and started the grill. "Okay let's start grilling!"

Everyone was sitting at the table Niou had brought a while ago. Akaya set up the table for everyone. "There the table is set up!"

"Good, good. Now everyone has to wait for the food." Niou turned his attention to the grill again.

"Oi Echizen-kun you're still in that costume?" Sengoku asked looking at Ryoma.

"Niou-sensei said I have to wear it until the party's over..." Ryoma said in a depressing voice. "_Sigh_..."

"Hey kids you guys want something to drink while you're waiting?" Niou asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"I want some punch!" Bunta said.

"A punch? Okay!" Akaya aimed his fist at Bunta. Bunta managed to dodge. "Haha you missed me!" Bunta taunted.

"Grr...I won't miss you this time!" Akaya used both of his hands. Bunta still dodged it. "Man you're so slow!"

"Shut up! At least my name is not ball of fat!" Akaya shouted in Bunta's face.

"_Gasp_! Oh no you didn't! Why don't you just say it straight to my face?"

"I already did! Oooo what now you bitch!" Akaya smirked when he said that. Bunta spat in Akaya's face. "Ew! Why you-!" Akaya jumped on Bunta and started punching him.

"You want some punch? Well here! Have some more!"Akaya gave Bunta more punches. Niou spun around quickly and ran to Akaya and Bunta. "Guys! Guys! Stop it!"

Niou came running towards them. Before he could take Akaya off Bunta punched Niou in the chin. "Ow!" Bunta and Akaya stopped when they saw Niou got punched.

"Uh-oh..." Akaya got off of Bunta. "Uh...sensei?" Bunta went to Niou and tugged on his sleeve. "Sensei? Niou-sen-"

"You little pussy! You punched me!" Niou ran after Bunta and Akaya. "Waaaaahhhhhh! Niou-sensei! Why're you chasing me too!? Marui-san punched you!" Akaya cried out loud.

They ran all over the backyard. "Get back here!" Niou took out a butcher knife. He smashed and flipped things in his way. He was too angry to notice what he had knocked over.

"Um...Niou-sensei!?" Kamio called out. Niou couldn't hear him. "Niou-sensei!" He still couldn't hear him. "NIOU-SENSEI!"

"What!?" Niou glared at Kamio. Kamio pointed to the right side of him. "FIRE!"

"Holy-shit!" Niou noticed the grill on the ground. "Oh fuck!"

"Everybody stop, drop and roll! Wait we're not on fire!" The fire spread all the way to Niou's house. "Noooooooooo!! Not my house! It has all of my secret photos of Yagyuu!"

"Alright that's it! Time to rescue Yagyuu's pictures! Go Akira! Go!" Niou tried to throw Kamio into the fire, but Kamio held onto his arm. "Akira! Go in there! Yagyuu's crying in pain!"

The house blew up. Niou just watched as his house burns down to the ground. "Yagyuu...nooooo!!"

"Come on Niou-sensei...it's all over now..." Kajimoto walked over to him. Niou got up and decided to walk the kids home. He was still crying a little. "Yagyuu..."

"All those pictures gone...my sweet Yagyuu..."

Niou got the all the kids home safe and sound. "I need to go see a therapist."

"Alright now tell me what happened." The therapist looked at Niou.

"Well...it all started when I was six."


	7. Visiting Yagyuu

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters.

* * *

It was Monday morning. The kids walked into the classroom. "Good morning Niou-sensei and Yagyuu-sensei!" Akaya burst through the door.  
The kids could hear someone crying. It sounded like Niou.

"Niou-sensei?" The kids heard the crying from the closet. They approached it slowly. The others forced Sanada to open the door. Sanada opened it slowly. And there sat Niou all covered in tears. His eyes red and wet.

"What's wrong Niou-sensei?" Gakuto asked.

"It's too terrible to talk about." Niou turned away from the children.

"Come on you can tell us." Akaya sat next to him. Niou couldn't bring himself to talk, but he managed to.

"It's Yagyuu..." Niou started to say. The kids finally noticed that Yagyuu is not here today.

"Gasp! Did he die!?" Kajimoto asked in shock.

"No you idiot! He's just absent today! And I feel lonely without my Yagyuu."

"Well it's just one day that Yagyuu-sensei is absent." Renji said.

"Only one day is bad enough! In all our years teaching together this is the first time he's absent!" Niou felt like he was going to explode.

"I know! I'll go visit Yagyuu right now! Yeah right now." He stood up and almost walked out of the class.

"What about us?" Kajimoto asked crossing his arms. "Are you just going to leave us here?"

"Of course not...I was thinking of making you guys skip school for today and come with me to see Yagyuu."

"Really?" The kids got excited when they heard that they could skip school for a day.

"Usually I don't like ditching, but I'm okay with it this time!" Renji said as he grabbed his stuff.

"Come on guys let's go see Yagyuu!" Niou rushed everyone. "Wait a minute! You all can't fit in my car!" He thought of another way.

"Hey I thought the school ends at-" Niou knocked out the bus driver. Then he told the kids to throw him out. "Alright everyone! Get seated!"

Everyone scrambled about trying to find the perfect seat. "Is everyone seated? Good. Now hang on!" Niou started the bus. He drove slowly at first, but then all of a sudden he went fast.

"Niou-sensei! Can you slow down a bit!?" Kajimoto screamed hoping that Niou would listen to him. "No way! I wanna see Yagyuu really fast!"  
Niou drove as quickly as he can. Everyone was almost flying out of their seats. "Waka-kun hang on!" Kajimoto held onto Wakato's hand."

"Renji! I think Niou-sensei has lost his mind and his shirt!" Akaya held onto Renji real tight. Renji wanted to hang onto Sanada, but he was nowhere near so he had to hang onto Akaya.

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Jiroh you could onto Ore-sama if you want to!" Atobe looked beside him only to find Jiroh was sleeping peacefully. "How can he sleep at a time like this!?"

"Okay we have to turn left from here!" Niou turned left and the bus almost tipped over. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" The kids screamed while holding to one another.

Another turn and the bus almost tipped again. Niou was too eager to get to Yagyuu's place that he didn't know he was driving way over the speed limit.

"Niou-sensei! There's no seat belts in here!" Akaya tries to look for a seat belt. Akaya held onto Renji tighter.

"Akaya you're killing me." Renji tried to pull Akaya off.

"I think I'm going to throw up..." Choutaro said as he turned green. Choutaro threw up on Shishido.

"Ack! Choutaro! You puked on me!" Shishido tried to move to a different seat. But the bus was going too fast that he can't stand.

"Oh no! Another turn! Hang on!" Atobe screamed. The kids hung onto the seats and themselves. Unfortunately Niou didn't turn.

"Phew...that was close." Atobe glanced over at Jiroh who was still sleeping. 'Seriously how can he sleep so peacefully?' Atobe thought to himself. Then suddenly Niou turned. "Waaaaaaahhhhh!" The kids cried out loud. Again the bus almost tipped over.

"We're gonna die sensei! We're gonna die!" Akaya shouted.

"Come on don't be scared! I know what I'm doing!" Niou took his eyes off the road.

"Um...Niou-sensei?" Saeki tapped on his shoulder.

"Yeah Kojiroh?" Niou wasn't paying attention to the road at all.

"Broken bridge!!" Saeki pointed to the bridge up ahead.

"Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"They all screamed as the bus went into the air.

"Guys! I know we won't make it! But I have to say this before I die! I've always loved everyone of you like a child! Even Atsushi! I never hated you! The truth is that I show my love in hatred!" Niou shouted.

"Really?" Atsushi asked and ran to Niou to give him a hug. Of course Niou hugged him too. "Really Atsushi I mean it." Niou's tears came out. The kids all gathered around Niou.

'Yagyuu please remember me well...' Niou thought about Yagyuu and started to weep. The bus landed on the ground. "Are we dead?" Niou looked at the road behind. They actually made it.  
They survived. "We're alive! The bus ran out gas though...I guess we have to walk." They all got out of the bus and started walking.

"So Niou-sensei you really love us all, right?" Atsushi asked wondering if Niou will still say yes.

"No! I never loved any of you!" Niou shouted in Atsushi's face.

"But you said it on the bus..." Akaya reminded him.

"No I was just kidding. I never liked any of you! Never did and never will!" Niou was frustrated that he told them he loved them all. They continued their journey to Yagyuu's house.

"Sensei I have to go potty!" Choutaro said. Niou tried to look for a bathroom, but couldn't find any.

"Here Choutaro pee right there." Niou pointed to a bush. They have to wait for a long time. "What's taking you so long?" Niou went to the bush only to find Choutaro missing.

"Gah! He's gone!" Niou looked all over the place. "Choutaro!" He couldn't believe that Choutaro disappeared just by using the bathroom.

"Maybe it's magical. Whoever pees in the bushes disappear!" Akaya said as he looked into the bushes.

"Hm...there's a 50 percent chance that he could've got taken away by a rapist. Or the other 50 can be he heard something and ran away." Renji suggested. "He's a crybaby after all."

"Stop saying that Renji!" Niou flicked Renji in the head.

"Waaaaaa! Choutaro is gone! Now I'll never get to pin him down and force him to be raped!" Shishido cried as everybody looked at him. "What? You guys wanna do that with somebody you love right?"

"Don't cry Ryoh! We're gonna get him back! I hope so." They split up and started looking for Choutaro.

"Waaahhhh!! Niou-sensei!" Choutaro ran out into the open.

"Choutaro! Where were you?" Niou walked over to him. "Pull up your pants Choutaro."

"Niou-sensei there was a creepy guy in there!" Choutaro pointed to the bushes.

"Mhmm...right." Niou went to check to see if there was a scary guy in the bushes. "There's nothing here. Choutaro you just imagined it."

"But sensei! He was scary looking and he had a suit on and he-"

"Enough Choutaro! We got to get to Yagyuu's place right away!" Niou dragged Choutaro and the rest followed along.

"Ore-sama's tired of dragging Jiroh around." Atobe stopped and sat on Jiroh.

"Ah? Atobe?" Jiroh stared at Atobe for a few seconds and went back to sleep.

"Come on guys! We have to go see Yagyuu!" Niou saw that the kids were resting.

"Niou-sensei we're tired and hungry!" Akaya whinned. "Can we have something to eat?"

"I'm certainly not going to eat Genichiro!" Renji said pointing to Sanada.

"And I'm most certainly not going to eat Renji!" Sanada said also. "...okay maybe just one bite?" making his way towards Renji, Sanada was drooling.

"The chance of me getting away from Genichiro is...49 percent!" Renji started running around in circles.

"No! Nobody's eating anyone! Only me! I'm going to eat Atsushi!" Niou looked at Atsushi with an evil smirk.

"N-niou-sensei! I'm not good tasting! I taste like--like shit!" said Atsushi backing up a little.

"Oh really? I bet you taste even worst than you look!" Niou picked Atsushi up and sniffed him. "Blech! You smell!"

"Niou-sensei...when are we gonna reach Yagyuu-sensei's house?" Saeki asked exhaustingly.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Let me see what time it is." Niou looked at his watch. "It's almost noon."

They walked for hours and they finally reached a town. Niou spotted a bar. "Awesome! I can get a drink in there!" Niou rushed into the bar.

"What're we going to do now? We can't go in there!" Kajimoto looked inside the bar.

"I know let's sneak in!" Akaya said as he tried to go in.

"No Akaya! There's drunk people in there!" Renji grabbed him. "We must wait for sensei to come out!"

* * *

Inside the bar Niou was looking around. "Hmm...there's nothing interesting."

"Hey there baby..." Niou heard someone from behind. It was a drunken man. "Why don't you stay here for a while?"

"Ew...gross. Sorry but I'm with someone else!" Niou tried to run but the man grabbed his wrist. "Ah! Stop it! Let go!"

Outside the kids could see that Niou was being held by some drunk guy. "Gasp! Niou-sensei's being held by an old beer belly! We've got to save him!" Atsushi said.

"Gasp! Atsushi you actually said that!?" Ryou looked at him. "I thought you were going to say leave him there or something."

"Hey I'm not that heartless. Besides if we don't rescue sensei then who'll be the jerk to spend money for us when we want something?" Atsushi said smirking.

Everybody looked at Atobe. "What you guys want Ore-sama's money!?" Atobe backed up and held onto his wallet.

"Who cares about your money right now! We have to rescue sensei!" Saeki told them to gather around. "Okay here's the plan."

Niou tried to fight back but it was hopeless. Suddenly they heard someone kicking the door down. "Freeze suckers!" It was the kids. They were carrying paintball guns and waterguns.

"Guys! Stay out there!" Niou shouted.

"Niou-sensei we're here to rescue you!" Gakuto said jumping onto the table.

"Ah..." Niou felt embarrassed that he was being rescued by 8 and 7 year olds. "Um...I don't know those kids!"

"Charge!!" Atobe shouted as the kids ran towards the adults. A battle has broken out in the bar.

"Bar fight!!"

Niou couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kids vs. Drunken Adults. "I need some popcorn." Niou took a seat and watched the battle. It was interesting because the adults were getting their butts kicked by kids. "Go! Go! Whoo! I love this battle!" Niou was actually having fun. 'Maybe those kids aren't so bad after all.' he thought to himself. Several minutes has passed and the battle was over. The kids won. "We did it! We won! Whoo!" The kids celebrated their victory.

Niou looked at his watch it was already 4. "Holy! We have to go see Yagyuu right now!" Niou dragged all of them out of the bar. They continued their journy to Yagyuu's house.  
An hour has passed and they finally made it to Yagyuu's house. They rang the doorbell. Yagyuu answered the door. "Hello?" he looked terrible! His skin was pale and his eyes were red.

"Yagyuu! You look terrible!" Niou shouted. "Are you sick?"

"What do you think I am? You think I painted myself or something!?" Yagyuu felt weak and he was about to faint.

"Quick let's help him!" Niou and the kids helped Yagyuu to his bed. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I texted you! I said I...was gonna...be absent today!" Yagyuu tried his best to talk.

Niou checked his cellphone. It said one unread message. "Oh...so I made the kids ditch school for nothing!?"

"What!? You made the kids skip school!?" Yagyuu tried to get up but he couldn't. "Niou-kun!! When I get up I'm going to punish you!"

"What? It was Akaya's fault! He told me to!" Niou pointed to Akaya.

"Huh? I didn't do anything!" replied Akaya.

"Akaya-kun! Punish Niou-kun for me!"

"Yes sir!" Akaya grabbed the board of education and whacked Niou.

"Ouch! Yagyuu why'd you have to make a kid punish me!?" Niou rubbed his head. "Today is one of my terrible days I think."

* * *

Oh and that creepy looking guy Choutaro was talking was just his imaginations.


	8. The New Student

Sorry about the slow update, but I was thinking of what to do for Chapter 8.

Okay so in this chapter Yukimura appears.

I wanted Yukimura to get an appearance in an entire chapter because he's cool like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters still.

* * *

"Alright class! Today we have a new student!" Yagyuu announced.

"Really? Who is it sensei?" Saeki asked.

"Just hold on a moment Kojiroh-kun. Can you please come in?" Yagyuu went to the door. The kids heard footsteps coming in. The blue-haired person stood in front of the class.

"Wow is that the new student? She looks cute." Akaya said.

"Um...Seiichi-kun is a boy." Yagyuu told Akaya.

"Oh...then why does she--I mean he looks like a WOman?" Akaya asked

"What does that mean?" Yukimura asked Akaya.

"It means WO(whoa) man you seriously look like a gal." he answered.

"I don't get..." Yukimura said.

"_Sigh_...Akaya just stay quiet for a while...while I try to get Seiichi-kun seated." Yagyuu got out the seating chart.

"Oh you can sit there next to Genichiro-kun." Yagyuu pointed to Sanada.

"Hunh?" Sanada looked up seeing Yukimura coming towards him. "Who's she?"

"Who's she who? I'm a boy." Yukimura asked taking a seat next to Sanada.

"What!? Seriously!?" Sanada asked in shock.

"My name is Yukimura Seiichi. And you're going to be my new bitch!" Yukimura had an evil grin on his face.

"Wh-what!?" Sanada slammed his hand on the table and got up out of his chair. "Sanada Genichiro will not be anyone's bitch!" He yelled in Yukimura's face.

"OH YES YOU WILL!" Suddenly Yukimura had dark aruas coming from him. "YOU SANADA GENICHIRO WILL BE MINE!!"

"Y-yes ma'am or I mean sir!" Sanada sat back down feeling uncomfortable. '_What an evil bastard..._' Sanada thought. '_Sanada Genichiro I can hear your thoughts._' Yukimura's voice rang in Sanada's head. '_Holy crap get out of my thoughts! Please I beg of you!_' Sanada became more scared. '_I guess I could stay in your thoughts for a while...so you can't talk behind my back._' Yukimura's voice rang through Sanada's head again. "Get out! Get out!" Sanada screamed out loud. The whole entire class stared at Sanada.

"Genichiro's acting weird...99 percent chance that he can't get any weirder." Renji scribbled in his notebook.

"Genichiro! Don't interrupt the class! Only I can!" Niou said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Niou-kun you have no rights to interrupt the class." Yagyuu said smacking him the head.

"Ow!! Yagyuu! You're a big fat meanie!" Niou rubbed his head.

"Now let's proceed with today's lesson." Yagyuu began to write on the board.

"Sanada guess what? I picked out the perfect cage for you to sleep in!" Yukimura whispered to Sanada whose face was all white and pale.

"Any questions?" Yagyuu asked.

"Sanada raised his hand. "Yes Genichiro-kun?"

"Can I be excused for the rest of my life?" Sanada asked.

"Of course not Genichiro-kun this is very important to learn." Yagyuu was about to continue with the lesson.

"Yagyuu-sensei! Can I at least move to a different class?" Asking again Sanada hoped that Yagyuu would say yes.

"No Genichiro-kun. Now may I continue please?" Turning around Yagyuu continued with the lesson.

"Yagyuu-sensei!" Sanada shouted out loud.

"What Genichiro-kun!?" Yagyuu was frustrated with Sanada.

"Can I go bungee jumping and hopefully kill myself?" Sanada asked.

"_Sigh_...no Genichiro-kun you can't. Now I have to teach...so if you don't mind." Yagyuu replied.

"Ok carry on." Sanada said.

"Okay class as I was saying-" Yagyuu began.

"Yagyuu-sensei!" Shouting again Sanada raised his hand and waved it violently almost hitting Shiraishi who was next to him.

"What could it possibly be this time Genichiro-kun!?" Yagyuu was about to lose his cool.

"I just wanted to apologize for interrupting before..." Sanada said.

"Grrrr..._sigh_...whatever." Yagyuu continued again.

"Sanada when will you ever learn?" Yukimura asked while giggling.

"Um...yeah. Whatever." Sanada was freaked out by Yukimura.

"Now class let's take a break from learning." Yagyuu said.

"Yes!" Niou said as he got out of the chair.

"Sanada let's talk for a while." Yukimura got too close to Sanada.

"Uh...I just remembered I have to go talk to Renji about data! See ya!" Quickly getting out of his chair Sanada rushed over to Renji.

"Sanada Genichiro! Are you cheating on me!?" Yukimura marched right over to him and Renji.

"Uh...no...I'm not..." Sanada tried to move away from Yukimura.

"Oh really?" Yukimura crossed his arms and glared at Sanada.

"Um...I'm gonna go now...see ya Renji!" Before Sanada could go Yukimura held on to his shirt.

"Why is he in your fav five?" Yukimura said as he pointed to the cellphone.

"Wtf? Fav five? Oh that Fav five well it's because he's my best friend and well he does my homework for me." Sanada said.

"Liar! I know you two are in love!" Yukimura started to cry.

"What!? I would never fall in love with him!" Sanada shouted at the top of his lungs.

"In case you haven't noticed he's an alien from planet nerd." Sanada whispered into Yukimura's ear.

"Sup guys?" A voice came behind the three of them.

"Huh?" Sanada turned around to see that Hikaru(from Shitenhouji) was behind them.

"Your name is...um...Zaizen, Hikaru Zaizen right?" Sanada asked.

"Yeah that's me..." Hikaru replied.

"So what do you want from us?" Renji asked.

"Nothing much just thought I'd say hi to people. Just bored that's all" Suddenly Kenya came by.

"Hey...guys." Kenya got something in his hand.

"Senpai what is that?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh this? Well it's a leash." Kenya showed them the red leash.

"Um...ok...why do you have a dog leash senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"So you won't run away from me again Zaizen-kun." Kenya threw himself onto Hikaru and put the leash around his neck.

"Gah! I'm not a dog! Let me go please senpai!" struggling very hard Hikaru tried to get free from the leash. "Help! Child molestation! Yagyuu-sensei! Yagy-" Kenya put tape over Hikaru's mouth. "Shush! Nobody can save you now!" Kenya dragged Hikaru over to his seat. And started to stroke his hair. "_Sigh_...you have pretty soft hair Zaizen-kun."

"Weird...anyways like I said what makes you think I love Renji?" Sanada asked out loud. Akaya, who was sitting way on the other side of the class, only heard Sanada said "I love Renji."

"_Gasp_!" Akaya quickly dashed over to Sanada. Sanada, however reacted quickly. "NOBODY LOVES RENJI, BUT ME!!" Akaya picked up a chair. He was about to hit Sanada with it, but Yagyuu stopped him immediately.

"Akaya-kun! What do you think you're doing!?" he scolded Akaya.

"That stupid bastard is trying to steal Renji from me!" Akaya pointed to Sanada.

"Akaya-kun don't use such words like that..."

"Hey Yagyuu why not let him take his anger out Genichiro? Besides I'd be mad too if someone tries to steal you away from me." Niou said.

"Hmmm...you're right Niou-kun. If somebody tried to steal my love away, which is not you by the way..."

"Drat!"

"Then I'd get pretty mad too. Fine. If you want to kill him then go ahead."

"What!? Yagyuu-sensei are you saying that you don't care if I get killed?" Sanada asked.

"Well good luck on trying to survive." Yagyuu left.

Akaya's eyes turned red. "Oh snaps! Looks like I'll fight back!" Sanada pulled out his sword. "I'll finish this quickly!" Sanada started to glow.

"GREAT AETHER!! Wait...I don't know that...oh well. GREAT AETHER!" Sanada was beating Akaya.

"No way! Genichiro doesn't know Ike! Or does he?" Niou sat back in his chair to think.

Akaya fell to the floor, but he didn't want to admit defeat. He got up and dashed towards Sanada. "This is an interesting battle isn't it Yagyuu?"

"Sure is Niou-kun." Yagyuu replied as he ate some popcorn.

Akaya managed to turn the tables around. Now Sanada is on the ground. "_Gasp_! Genichiro!" Yukimura rushed over to Sanada. "YOU DO NOT HURT MY GENICHIRO LIKE THAT!"

Yukimura got out his weapons and started to aim for Akaya. "Hey that's not fair! Sanada doesn't need any help!" Yukimura almost got Akaya.

"What's going on in here!?" the principal came in and saw Yukimura with weapons. "Yagyuu, Niou, you two are the teachers why didn't you stop them?" the principal asked with his arms crossed. "So who's responsible for this? Hmm?" he walked over to the two of them.

"Okay, okay it was Yagyuu's idea! He said today we will fight each other to death!" the principal frowned at Yagyuu. "Wait it's not what you think! Niou-kun suggested that we let them.!"

"What!? You can't blame this mess on me!" Niou shouted. "Okay Mr. Principal sir it went like this Yagyuu wanted to see which kid was the strongest so they can kill me! And if you hadn't shown up he would've let them kill me by now!"

"That is such a lie sir! I would never disobey the rules of the school!" Yagyuu argued back.

"That is true. So which one of you is responsible?"

"Yagyuu's responsible for it!" Niou pointed at Yagyuu. "You can tell by the looks in his eyes!"

"What!? He's the one who wears hair curlers and pink teddy PJs to bed!" Yagyuu said.

"Wait sir! It's not what you think!" Niou tried tell the principal, but he turned around and asked the kids.

"Okay kids who said you guys can start this mess?" he asked.

"Both of them did sir." Yukimura said.

"Seiichi-kun!" Yagyuu shouted out.

"Looks like you both are in a lot of trouble." the principal turned to them.

"What if he's lying? Huh?" Niou asked.

"Sorry, but I believe the kids." he said. "Now both of you have detention for a week!"

"Awwwww!" they both whinned.

* * *


End file.
